Higher Learning
by Yuriko Hino
Summary: Fourteen year-old Tsukino Usagi is moving to the USA to live with her older brother Shingo. Wait...older brother? Fourteen years- old? The final battle ends differently. What's a teenager with the power of the Cosmos to do? Go to Sky High of course!
1. Introduction: The Final Battle

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**Higher Learning**

_The Final Battle_

Light blossomed around red-headed Chibi-Chibi, transforming her. She locked eyes with Usagi, the two girls now identical in every way but hair color. Platinum hair tickled Usagi's face as the woman leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Her crescent moon flickered to life as the shine of the woman's eight-pointed star seemed to answer.

"Chibi-Chibi?" the moon princess whispered in confusion.

The woman smiled serenely as she clasped Usagi's hands gently in her own.

"I see..." Usagi smiled back. "We won't lose. Because we are sailor soldiers."

Usagi gripped her hands tighter, momentarily oblivious to the energy storming around them.

"Sailor Moon!" Chaos called.

Both women turned to the swirling mass of darkness, still gripping each other's hands.

"The mother Cauldron is your grave!" it laughed heartily, "This is the birth of the universe's strongest star, Chaos!"

Usagi turned to Chibi-Chibi, giving her a reassuring smile before leaping into the air.

"Chaos. Queen Metallia. Death Phantom. Pharaoh 90. Nephrenia. And Galaxia. I know now, why you were seeking my power. It is the same as the feeling that I seek for the ones I love, and my friends. We are all stars alone. We meet our desire, wanting to be as one. As one. That is how we begin. And now, I, too, will seek you. I will envelop you. Inside this Cauldron, to save everything."

Usagi dove into the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron.

"I will save everything."

And as the darkness swallowed her, she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I do not own Sailor Moon, Sky High, or the characters included in either.

**Higher Learning**

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

"Usagi-chan, hurry! We have to get to the airport early or you'll miss your flight!"

The blonde let out a squeak at her mother's call. She was blowing through her room one last time, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. Anything left behind after today would be quite hard to get hold of later.

"Usagi-chan!"

This time it was her father's exasperated voice. With one last look and a satisfied nod, Tsukino Usagi left her bedroom and bolted down the stairs. Her mother smiled at her from the door, her father already easing into the driver's side of the car.

"Did you get everything sweetie?" Ikuko asked as the two walked out the door.

Usagi turned to watch her mother lock the door. It was the last time she'd see this house for a long time. She took a deep breath and smiled at her mother.

"Yep, all ready to go!"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"So you have Shingo's number?"

"And you have our number?"

"Remember to turn your phone on as soon as you land…"

"And let the flight attendants know if you need anything…"

"Try to get some sleep on the flight…"

"But don't forget to get up and walk around to exercise your legs…"

"You have the money we exchanged, do you thing she needs more?"

"You have your sweater, it'll be cold on the flight I'm sure…"

Usagi stood there quietly as her parents fussed over her. They had already checked her in for the flight and exchanged her yen for US dollars. Right now they were waiting in the long line for security checks. Her parents were terrified, but Usagi could only feel excitement. She was going to live with her big brother, Shingo, in the United States. She remembered when Shingo had suggested the option to their parents. He had come for Christmas and talked to their parents about having Usagi spend her high school years in the States with him. It was hard to convince them at first, but Shingo had always been so responsible and he was so well-established now, that the offer was hard to refuse. She had been working extra hard on her English everyday once they said yes. Instead of going through her last year of middle school, she had been taking special courses to prepare her for an American high school. It had also taken a while to get her visa issues sorted. So she would have to enter he new school a little late, but it was only October so things wouldn't be too bad. She tuned back into her parents' fussing as her mother started adjusting her clothes.

"Mama, Papa," she straightened to her full 150 centimeter height, "it's ok. I'm not a little kid, I'm fourteen now."

Her father let out a laugh as her mother smiled indulgently.

"You'll always be our little girl," she cooed, pulling the girl in for a hug.

Usagi sank into her mother's warm embrace and felt her father's arms encircle them both. This would be missed, the comfort and care of Mama and Papa. The three separated, Usagi planting a kiss on each parents' cheek. She gripped her small pink suitcase in one hand and handed her passport and ticket to the man at the front of the line. He looked over both, and waved her on after giving them back to her. She hurried on, tossing a smile back at her parents.

Once she cleared security, she looked back for her mom and dad. She spotted them standing together just beyond the security line. She waved enthusiastically, grinning like an idiot. She saw her father laugh heartily and her mother smile and wipe her eyes. Usagi threw up her hands, "V for Victory" on each side. Her dad gave her a wink and a thumbs up and her mom waved. Satisfied, Usagi grabbed her pink carry-on, making her way to her departure gate and to her new life in America.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Maxville International Airport was overwhelming to say the least. Everyone seemed perfectly content with pushing past the confused blonde. It was hard to get her bearings in a sea of so many…tall people. Dealing with the rudely apathetic immigration officer was no better. When Usagi finally made it to the baggage claim area, the familiar head of chestnut hair was so welcome she nearly cried. She broke out into a run, pushing and squeezing through people in her path.

"Waaaaah! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo! Shingo!" she threw her arms around her brother's waist, still screaming his name with her face muffled in his shirt.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and the low rumble of his chuckle against her cheek.

"Ayaa, Usagi-chan," he laughed, "how was your flight?"

She looked up at him with a watery-eyed pout, "Looooooooooooooong and boring! And the people at immigration were so mean…"

She finished with both hands clasped under her chin and added a sniffle for good measure. Shingo laughed heartily and reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Same old Usagi-chan. Stay here while I grab your bags, then we can go home and get you settled."

He winked at her, navy eyes sparkling, as he strolled over to the luggage belt. Usagi couldn't stop the smile that threatened to crack her face. She missed her big brother so much. He was always so calm and cool. Seeing him was all she needed to brighten her mood. He rolled her pink suitcases away from the crowds of people.

"C'mon kiddo, the car's waiting outside. Let's head home and you can tell me all about your flight."

The two made their way out of the airport. Usagi happily skipped alongside her big brother, cheerfully recounting her trip in precise detail.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

They drove through a quiet neighborhood, lined by rather large family houses with lush green lawns and tall trees. An amazed Usagi had her nose near smashed against the window of her brother's hybrid car.

"Waaaaaah, Shingo-kun, you live here??"

He chuckled at her amazed tone, "Yep, it's much cheaper to live outside of the city and just commute. And here we are."

He pulled into the driveway of a house that looked like something out of an American family movie. As soon as the car stopped, Usagi leapt out of the sedan. Suddenly the house's front door opened and out walked a young woman. She looked over to Usagi and their eyes met. The woman was gorgeous. She had a cascading fall of ebony hair and ice blue eyes. A smile suddenly lit up her entire face as she made her way towards the car.

"Hey, you guys made it already," her lilting soprano voice colored her words beautifully.

A glance at Shingo revealed his matching smile. Glancing back and forth between the two as they talked, something in Usagi's brain clicked into place.

"Waaah! You're Shingo-kun's girlfriend Diana!!" Usagi interrupted cheerily, "Aaaah, you're so pretty! Just like I expected for the love of Shingo-kun's life!!"

Shingo looked absolutely mortified, while Diana laughed heartily.

"That's right. I'm Diana Powers. And you, Usagi, are every bit as adorable as Shingo said you were."

Usagi couldn't help but blush at the older woman's compliments. Diana reached over and grabbed the smallest pink suitcase.

"Well I'm sure you must be hungry and tired. Let Shingo take care of the bags. Come on inside and I'll fix you a nice snack."

Usagi was by her side in an instant, excited beyond words by the prospect of food. Chatting amiably, both women headed inside, completely oblivious to Shingo as he struggled with the luggage.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Usagi sat on a stool at the kitchen's island, an array of fresh fruit spread before her. Diana poured them each a cup of juice before snagging an apple and taking a seat on the opposite side.

"So Usagi," Diana started warmly, "tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm fourteen, my birthday is June 30th, my blood type is O, my favorite colors are pink and white, and I hate carrots."

"And how do you deal with your powers?"

Usagi froze for a second, paralyzed by shock and fear. Laughing nervously, she looked up at Diana.

"…I don't know…what you're…powers…that's a funny joke…"

"It's not a joke Usagi," Diana reached over to grasp the younger girl's hand, "You don't have to be afraid."

Usagi was about to rip her hand away and make a mad dash for the door. Suddenly, Diana's eyes took on an unearthly glow and something in Usagi's chest warmed in response.

"Don't worry Usagi," Diana smiled gently, eyes still glowing, "You're not the only one. I can help you."

And for the first time in her life, Usagi told someone about all the strange and wonderful things she had been able to do for as long as she remembered.


	3. Chapter 2: Intros and Examinations

**Higher Learning**

_Chapter 2: Introductions and Examinations_

America was so…different. Usagi couldn't help but think so as she stood on the bus stop. The houses here had so much space. There were few, if any, other people on the sidewalks, and the couple cars that passed her drove on the wrong side of the street. They didn't wear uniforms at these public schools either.

Usagi sighed. She hadn't appreciated her school uniform until she had to actually pick out what to wear on her first day. Of course she had picked out an outfit last night. And of course, after she put it on this morning, she had hated it and immediately changed. Then she went down for breakfast and stupid Shingo had made a comment about her clothes, so she had to change again.

Usagi had finally settled on what she wore now: grey and pink knee-high sneakers over blue jeans with a matching Hello Kitty hoodie. It was one of her favorites, with cat ears on the hood. She had managed to toss it on before Shingo kicked her out of the house. It was either that or be late on her first day. It was an alright outfit, she hoped…it was too late to change now anyway. The school bus would be coming soon and she had to meet Diana at the office before classes started.

It turns out that Diana's mother was the principal of a school for people with Usagi's "talents". Usagi discovered this after her snack-time confession. And when Shingo had finally joined them, exhausted from dragging in luggage, she'd found out her secret "magic tricks" hadn't been so secret at all.

"You think I never noticed," he'd drawled, "all the weird stuff you'd do?"

Usagi eyed him suspiciously, "What weird stuff?"

"Like how your injuries always healed so quickly or how whenever it snowed, there would always be an unnaturally heavy amount around your school. That was a dead give away really."

Usagi puffed up her cheeks as Diana laughed beside Shingo. "Those could have been coincidences." she protested.

"Sure," he scoffed, "just a coincidence that every time there'd be a few meters around your school and none between our house and Crown arcade?

"Don't worry, though," he smiled at her sheepish look, "I never told Mom and Dad. But that's why I wanted you to go to school here once I found out Diana's mom works at Sky High."

Diana had gone to take care of the paperwork that Friday, leaving Usagi to start classes on Monday, today. It had given her the whole weekend to get used to the time change. She stifled a yawn. Well maybe she wasn't as adjusted as she'd hoped.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called from behind her.

Usagi turned to see two teens standing behind her. She guessed it was the red-headed girl who'd spoken. Unless the brunette was just a guy with an abnormally high-pitched voice…which would be really weird.

"Are you waiting for the Sky High bus?" the girl continued, confirming Usagi's first thought.

"Yes, I am," Usagi replied haltingly, still nervous about her English.

The girl grinned, "Oh great! I'm Layla Williams and this is Will Stronghold, we go to Sky High. You must be new. What's your name?"

"Uh…yes…" Usagi started, taking a moment to comprehend, "My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am pleased to meet you."

"Oh wow!" Layla gasped, "Usagi Tsukino, that's Japanese right? So you're from Japan? Were you born here or there? I've never met a Japanese person with white hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes, I am from Japan. I was born and I was raised there, but I have come here now to live with my older brother."

"So you live around here Oo…uh…Oosagee?" the boy, Will, finally spoke-up, stumbling over her name.

"Yes, I live on a street in that direction," she pointed towards Shingo's house, "And if you have trouble with my name, you may call me Bunny instead."

He looked confused, "Bunny? Is that your nickname?"

"Oh it fits," Layla chirped, "because usagi means rabbit in Japanese, right?"

"Yes," Usagi grinned at the girl. She liked her already.

"It fits your hairstyle too," Will suggested..

"Wow, it does," Layla gushed.

Before they could talk more, the big, yellow bus pulled up. Layla dragged Usagi onto it, pulling her into the seat beside her. Usagi didn't notice where Will sat, as Layla started talking again. She was summing up all the things that had happened since homecoming a few weeks before.

Usagi listened enthusiastically, happy to have made a friend so quickly. She was so engaged, that she almost missed when seatbelts hooked over them. Layla kept talking, so this had to be normal. But when the bus dropped off of an unfinished overpass, Usagi screamed and clutched the girl beside her. The girl who was still talking. Like falling to your death was normal!

"Why are you so calm?" Usagi screeched.

Layla blinked up at her, "The afterburners should kick in soon."

"Afterburners?"

The bus lurched upwards with a loud whoosh. Usagi felt her stomach be left behind. Layla started talking again, but Usagi couldn't pay attention. She was too busy trying to keep her breakfast down. It would definitely suck to puke all over her new friend. Especially on the first day.

She swallowed thickly, turning to glance out the window. The ground disappeared as they sailed up through the clouds. She pressed her nose to the glass, all thoughts of nausea forgotten. When they approached the school's floating island, she couldn't help but gasp. This was absolutely amazing.

The bus pulled in alongside a row of others. Usagi hopped down the steps and stood off to the side gaping at the courtyard and huge school building. She glanced around as students walked inside, tossed bits of magic at each other, and even glided down from the sky overhead.

"Welcome to Sky High, Bunny!" Layla chirped, coming up beside her.

Usagi turned to her new friend, "This place is amazing!"

"I was like that on my first day too," Will chuckled from her other side.

Usagi looked around again and spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Diana apparently spotted her too, because she waved the younger girl over. Usagi turned to her new friends, exchanging see-you laters, before jogging towards Diana. Usagi really hoped that Layla and Will would be in her class. That'd make things way better. She reached Diana, smiling as the woman slipped an arm around her shoulders. Time to start her first day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Principal Lynda Powers strode down the hallway, the file on her newest student tucked under one arm. Usagi Tsukino. Rabbit of the Moon. This was the current incarnation of the Silver Millennium's Princess Serenity. The one who had defeated Chaos fourteen years ago and now held the title Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. She doubted the child even knew, Diana was sure the girl was clueless. Lynda sighed. Her own information was only basic facts.

All heavenly children, even those not planetary soldiers, had felt the great battle. She remembered soothing a nine-year old Diana as they both felt the deaths of those soldiers. But soon after, the faint energy of Cosmos, the queen, had appeared. It had been so soft for so long, a bare glow deep inside, that she had nearly forgotten. Until Diana came with news of this girl. And Lynda knew that it was the queen.

She pushed open the doors to the gymnasium with a flourish. She spotted Diana first, talking to Coach Boomer. The short teen beside them noticed Lynda first. Lynda took in her appearance with a bit of shock. Between the floor-length white hair, pale skin, and electric blue eyes, it was hard to believe the child had successfully hidden among mortals for so long. Brushing that thought aside, she approached the group.

"Good morning Diana, Coach Boomer," she greeted both with a smile.

"Good morning, Mother," Diana grinned back, before turning to the girl. "Usagi, this is my mother, Principal Lynda Powers."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Principal Powers!" Usagi gushed as she shook Lynda's hand, "Thank you so much for letting me attend your amazing school. I promise to work hard and do my best."

Lynda laughed, "I'm sure you will. Now if you will step this way, Coach Boomer and I will administer your power placement exam."

She ushered the confused girl up onto the platform, before stepping back beside Diana and Boomer. She nodded to the man and he took over the test.

"Alright kid," he called in his amplified voice, "show us your powers."

"Ano…" Usagi stuttered, "Which ones? I have a lot…"

"All of 'em, kid," Coach Boomer grinned, "Let's see what you've got."

"Just your best ones, Usagi," Lynda amended. They really shouldn't test all of Cosmos' power, especially when the girl knew so little of what she wielded.

Usagi nodded and bringing her hands up before her. Her eyes turned silver as a ball of blue energy formed between her palms. She tossed the energy into the air and it exploded, sending snowflakes floating around the room. She swept her hands through the air and the snow turned to flower petals. Another sweep turned the flower petals into little fireballs.

Usagi shrieked, tossing up her hands as the fire rained over her. Another group of flowers formed over the panicked girl, instantly igniting. Wings sprang from her back as she hovered over the floor. She pointed one had down, dowsing the floor and everyone nearby with a wave of seawater. The force of the blast sent her back a bit, she flailed for a moment before righting herself. She touched down awkwardly, turning to look at the three adults. All soaked to the bone in salt water.

"Oops," Usagi murmured, "Sorry. I think I can dry you off."

Before any of them could refuse, she sent a gust of wind in their direction. The strength of it sent them all tumbling backwards. Lynda stumbled to her feet, forcing her skirt back down before Boomer could get an eye-full of her underwear. A glance at his red cheeks, showed it was a bit too late for that. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, smoothing the wind-swept mass back down. She glanced up at Usagi and sighed again. The girl had forced her way to her knees. Her cat-eared hood had fallen over her heart-shaped buns. She peered at them hesitantly with a grin.

"So," Usagi cooed, "Did I pass?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Ice Queen Cometh

AN: I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or added or even reads my story. Sorry it takes so long between chapters. I'm trying to get some quality stuff out to you guys and, most importantly, finish this story. Tell me what you think of this chapter or the whole story or whatever. Thanks again guys. ~Yuriko Hino

P.S.: I don't own the characters.

_**Higher Learning**_

_Chapter 3: The Ice Queen Cometh_

Layla slipped her books into her locker, careful not to disturb the honeysuckle lining the door, when the white blur sulked past her. She looked over her shoulder and caught sight of her new friend, Usagi. The girl shuffled down the hall, slumped posture dragging her white pigtails on the floor. Layla called out to her. Slamming her locker shut, Layla jogged to catch up with the unhappy rabbit.

"Oh Layla," Usagi wailed when Layla reached her, "it was terrible! They are going to kick me out on my first day, I just know it!"

Layla blinked at the girl for a moment, wondering franticly what horrible thing Usagi could have done to get herself expelled on the first day. She hoped the girl was only overreacting.

"Usagi, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad. Let's go get some lunch and you can tell me all about it."

Usagi perked up a bit at the mention of lunch. Layla guided her towards the cafeteria, still wondering what had happened. Will and Warren had almost demolished the cafeteria and the teacher's lounge and they had only gotten detention. Surely Usagi couldn't have done anything worse than that…right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Layla! Bunny!"

Will waved to them from a table already occupied by three other people. Layla rushed over quickly, Usagi following behind at a more sedate pace. She slipped into the seat beside the red-head.

"Hey guys," Layla chirped, "this is Usagi, she's a new transfer student from Japan. Usagi, this is Ethan Daniels," she pointed to the brown-skinned boy with glasses who waved.

"Zach Braun," this time, the pale, white-haired boy who gave her a thumbs up.

"and Magenta Vitz," the purple-haired girl nodded to her.

"Call me Maj," she smirked, sticking her hand out.

"And you can call me Bunny if you like," Usagi grinned as she shook her hand. Layla's friends were really nice.

"So Usagi," Layla turned to her, "what happened today?"

All happiness drained from Usagi's face. The disaster from earlier came rushing back to her, and she choked back a wail. She drew a shuddering breath to steady herself. She grasped Layla's hands, ready to recap every wretched moment.

"Picking up strays, Hippie?" a smooth voice drawled behind them.

She glanced away from Layla, eyes still wavering with unshed tears. Tears that instantly dried when she came face to face with the most gorgeous guy she'd seen in her life. A bad-boy leather jacket, black, fingerless gloves. Long, gorgeous black hair with the hottest streak of red. Gorgeous brown eyes. Gorgeous, chiseled face. Sexy devil may care smirk. Did she mention gorgeous eyes. He was even cuter that Gackt!

Usagi blushed when she realized she was staring. She glanced around hoping no one noticed. Apparently someone did. Maj tossed her a knowing look from across the table. Usagi coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Warren Peace," the dark god spoke, instantly catching her attention.

"Uh…Usagi Tsukino. Call me Usagi or Bunny," she choked out, "whichever is easier."

"Rabbit of the moon, huh? Cute, goes with your hair."

Usagi flushed again and tried not to squeal in delight. Or faint. Or squeal, then faint. It didn't really matter though, she was already in her happy place: dreaming of their wedding. A pain in her shin brought her back to reality. Usagi frowned a Maj for kicking her, when she noticed everyone else looking at her expectantly. She blinked owlishly at them.

"The terrible thing that happened earlier?" Layla prompted.

It hit Usagi at once. Gasping, she clutched her heart dramatically.

"Oh guys," she wailed, "it was terrible! This may be the last time I see you! Any of you! And we were having such fun, too!"

"Bunny," Will interrupted, "I'm sure it can't be that bad…"

"Oh but it is! It is!"

"Well what happened?" Ethan asked.

Usagi took a deep breath to halt her tears.

"I was with Principal Powers and Diana and some other guy with a really loud voice, and they asked me to show them my powers. So I made it snow and things were going really good, so I thought I'd turn the snow to flower petals. Still good. Then I thought I'd turn the flowers to like a light show, but they turned to fire balls instead. So of course I didn't want to catch on fire, I mean this is my favorite sweatshirt, so I tried to put up a shield. But I put up the flower shield instead of the regular shield so all the flowers caught on fire. So I jump out of the way and I'm flying over the fire and I think "Water will put this out", so I hit is with a blast of water, but it's too much and it almost knocks me out of the air. I'm still not used to this whole flying thing, really. So the water puts out the fire but it completely soaks everyone but me. So then I tried to dry everyone off with a gust of wind, but it ended up being like a typhoon and blows everybody over. I even tore up some of the floor and killed the seats."

"And that's it?" Warren asked.

"That's it?" Usagi shrieked, "I destroyed the gym and nearly killed a teacher, the principal, and my brother's girlfriend all because I can't control my powers! They are going to kick me out!"

"Not over something like that," Maj drawled, "Will and Warren here took out the cafeteria and the teacher's lounge and only got a detention for it."

"And Layla blew out all the windows in the west hall at homecoming," Zach added enthusiastically.

Layla blushed, "Stuff like that happens all the time. Besides, the repair things really quickly, her."

"Yeah," Will laughed, "so nothing to worry about Bunny, you're in for the long haul."

"What powers do you have anyway, Usagi?" Ethan asked.

"Ano, I can make snow and ice, light, some metals, lightning, plants, flowers, water, wind, fire, and these really cool energy blasts. Then I can heal and fly and I used to be able to speed up and slow down clocks, but things got really weird so I stopped doing that. Oh, and I am really good at throwing Frisbees, like really good. Ooh, and I can turn into a cat, but I am not so good at that one."

"Rabbit's got you beat, Stronghold," Warren grunted.

Usagi blushed at the nickname, "Well I just need to work on them. I am really good at some of them, but most I never got to practice."

"I wouldn't stress it if I were you," Maj mollified, "you're here to learn how to control your powers, even if you have five million of them."

Usagi laughed with the group, happy to see her day finally looking up. Who knew she would've met such a great group of people on her first day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is this for again?" Usagi asked, pulling at the powder blue and orange uniform in mild disgust. Seriously, why'd they make them wear these ugly things. Why not blue and white, or just blue, or even pink. Pink would be so much nicer, she looked good in pink really.

"Save the Citizen," Layla replied absently. Her eyes scanned the students in the bleachers, looking for Will Usagi guessed.

"Yo Rabbit, Hippie, up here!"

Usagi blushed as Layla grabbed her arm, dragging her to where Warren held up a hand. Layla scooted in beside Will, leaving Usagi to sit between her and Warren. Usagi took a moment to calm her blush, or tried to anyway. Sitting beside the hottest guy she'd seen in her life wasn't helping either.

"So," she attempted casual confidence, "what is "Save the Citizen?""

"Don't spoil the surprise, Rabbit," Warren crooned, "You'll see in a minute."

She turned to him and he smirked back. She felt her face heat up again.

"You know," he added with a cocky grin, "you're cute when you blush."

Her ears burned. He chuckled and turned back to the glass-lined area in front of them. Meanwhile, Usagi turned to mush in her seat. She missed whatever happened in the beginning of the save the guy thingy. She was too busy sneaking glances at Warren out of the corner of her eye. She vaguely heard Layla and Will start cheering beside her and saw some kind of scoreboard. Warren finally caught her looking. Smirking, he asked her if she saw something she liked. Usagi blushed and turned to pretend she was watching the action.

"The heroes are getting it handed to 'em," Warren offered helpfully, "That citizen's as good as mulch."

Usagi finally noticed, with alarm, the flailing person suspended above a spiked grinder.

"It's just a dummy," Warren added, "They don't use real people, it got too messy."

Usagi looked at him, horrified at the thought. He looked at her before chuckling.

"Chill Rabbit, I'm just joking."

Glaring, she swatted at him with a huff. He smirked again, sending her into another blushing fit. She suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. Turning around she locked eyes with a glaring blonde a few rows back. The girl's glacier blue eyes were shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill, Usagi was sure she would've dropped dead. Unnerved, Usagi turned back to the arena just as the buzzer sounded and the dummy was ground to splinters. She watched the carnage, happy that Warren had only been joking about the real citizens thing. She should have known better, anyway. They would never use real people for something like this. They were better than that. She was sure of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, Usagi leaned dreamily against the lockers beside Layla's as the girl gathered her things. Usagi must've sighed twenty times before Layla finally spoke-up.

"So I'm guessing you like Warren, huh Usagi?"

Usagi blushed and sighed again, mumbling out a yeah in the process.

"Understandable," Layla said, closing her locker, "he's very handsome."

Usagi turned redder as Layla continued, "Seems like he likes you too. I can't be sure though…"

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, before the cold chill struck her again. She glanced over her shoulder to see the blonde girl from earlier. The girl glared even harder, if that was possible, before slamming her locker closed and storming off. Weird.

"The only other girl I've seen him with, besides Maj and me anyway, was Wynter Summers."

Usagi looked up to see Layla walking away.

"Who?" she asked falling into step beside the girl.

"Wynter Summers, they danced together at homecoming after everyone got turned back to their real ages. It seemed like a good match, with her being ice to his fire."

"…oh…"

"But they never really talked after that."

Before Usagi could celebrate that news, she was shoved through the open school doors. She stumbled towards the stairs, an arm gripping her waist before she tumbled down them.

"You alright Bunny?" Will asked, setting her on her feet.

Usagi turned back to see who pushed her. It was still that same blonde! What was up with her? She tossed her hair with a sneer and sauntered off towards the busses.

"What was that all about?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Usagi whined, "she has been trying to glare me to death since that save the citizen thingy. I do not even know who she is!"

"That's Wynter Summers," Will added, "the Ice Queen herself. Don't know why she has a problem with you, though."

"Blame Warren," Layla offered, "She froze your backpack, by the way."

Usagi shrieked as she slipped the bag off her back. Now that was just mean! Thanking the universe that she was actually good with her ice powers, Usagi set to defrosting her stuff.

"Don't worry, Bunny" Will reassured, "I had an enemy on my first day, too."

For some reason, Usagi didn't feel very comforted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shingo-kun! I'm home!" Usagi called, slipping off her shoes in the hall.

"In the kitchen, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi slipped through the hallway into the kitchen. She hopped onto one of the stools just as Shingo set a sandwich in front of her. She grinned at him and took a huge bite.

"I figured you'd be hungry," Shingo chuckled, "So how was school?"

She paused before taking another bite, "It was ok, I made some new friends!."

"That's always good," he smiled, handing her a glass of juice, "Oh, I have a surprise for you!"

Usagi sipped her drink as Shingo reached down to struggle with something. He finally managed to set it on the countertop with a grunt. She stared at it.

"It's a cat," Usagi deadpanned.

"I know that," Shingo shot back, "He followed me home and I figured you might want a new friend."

"Really?" she chirped, "He's mine? He's huge!"

The cat was indeed huge, easily the size of a small dog. He looked at Usagi with his large, kitty-cat eyes. He tilted his orange furred head to the side and let out deep "meow".

"Oh Shingo-kun," Usagi exclaimed, sweeping the cat into her arms, "he's adorable! I'll call you Kyo, cause you're orange like Kyo from Furuba!"

"Sounds good to me," Shingo laughed, "now tell me all about your first day of school."

Cuddling her new pet, Usagi told her brother the whole story in detail. Well except for the part about Warren. Shingo could be just like their dad when it came to boys. And she couldn't have him scaring away the love of her life, especially before things had really blossomed.


	5. Chapter 4 How to Fly, How to Fall

**Higher Learning**

_Chapter 4: How to Fly, How to Fall_

"Aiyaa! Hold the bus!"

Layla leaned out of the bus door to see Usagi sprinting towards them in a flurry of white hair and pink clothes. Layla chuckled a little as Will grinned at the frantic girl from where he still stood on the curb. Layla had the feeling that the white-haired rabbit did this often. Usagi suddenly stumbled, her momentum sending her face-first into the concrete. Layla gasped as Will lunged forward, lifting the girl before she finished falling. Usagi squeaked at being hefted so effortlessly, hands gripping his shoulders in surprise.

"Good morning, Bunny," Will chuckled still holding her above the ground.

"Heh heh…Good morning, Will," she grinned down at him from behind mussed white hair, "Nice catch."

Layla watched from the bus. Those two looked ridiculous, almost like a screen shot from some romantic movie. Almost. But she knew better, and they all had somewhere to be.

"Come on you two," she laughed, "before you make us all late."

The both looked up at her sheepishly. Will plopped Usagi down in front of the door with a lopsided grin.

"That's right Bunny," Will put his hands on Usagi's shoulders, leading her onto the bus, "wouldn't want to be late for your second day."

Layla saw Usagi physically slump, "Aiyaa, do not remind me."

* * *

"I was right about Usagi, wasn't I Mother?'

Lynda Powers looked up from her desk to see her daughter, Diana, leaning in the doorway of her office. Lynda frowned a bit before answering, "She is…not what I expected…"

Diana chuckled as she sauntered over to sit down, "I told you, Usagi is just a normal teen-aged girl. Well as normal as one of us can be. She's not the all-powerful savior you expected."

Lynda leaned back in her chair, "There was obviously something that occurred in the girl's life that we are not privy to, something that has skewed her abilities." She looked up at her frowning daughter, "Besides, one day is no time to judge any student's powers. I'm sure, if given time, Usagi's true abilities will reveal themselves. Remember what happened with young William Stronghold. Perhaps if she spends a bit more time with that boy, she'll learn more quickly."

Diana rolled her eyes, "Mother, you can't have these unrealistic…"

The door creaked open, "You wanted to see me Principal Powers…oh hi Diana!"

Both women looked up to see the subject of their discussion peering into the office.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino," Lynda picked up a sheet of paper from her desk, "I just wanted to make sure you had your schedule for your first official day of classes."

The girl slipped inside, waving a little to Diana. Lynda smiled as she handed the teen her schedule.

"Now according to this, your first class is Mad Science with Professor Medulla," Lynda gave Usagi a severe glance, "and I expect you not to be late."

The girl's brilliant blue eyes widened before she sketched a hasty bow and bolted from the room. Lynda watched the door long after she had gone, already picturing what the future held for the Queen of the Stars.

"Just give the girl some time, Diana, and you'll see just how right I am."

* * *

Usagi scampered out of the office, burst out into the hallway, knocked someone to the floor in a flurry of books and papers.

"Aiyaa! I am so sorry," Usagi gasped, scrambling to gather up the scattered papers, "I was not watching where I was going."

She started shoving the papers she collected into the hands of the person crouched across from her. She glanced up between hand-fulls to see a mousy looking blonde man in a brown sport coat. Great, with her luck she'd just bowled over a teacher. Another stellar performance to add to her list of great first impressions.

"That's quite alright," the man smiled at her as they stood, "You must be a new student, I'm sure I've never seen you before."

"Anno, yes sir," Usagi felt her face flush in embarrassment, "I am Tsukino Usagi, it is only my second day."

"Ah yes, our Japanese transfer student," he nodded, "you did quite a number on the gym."

Usagi felt her face heat even more. She'd hoped no one had really heard about that…mishap. The teacher looked down to straighten his papers but pulled out the top one.

"A class schedule," he murmured, "I'm guessing this is yours, Miss Tsukino."

"Aiyaa, yes!" Usagi reached out to take it, "Thank you Professor…"

The man looked startled for a moment before smiling again, "Ah, Mr. Boy."

Usagi grinned brightly, "Thank you Professor Boy!" She flung her bag over her shoulder and bolted off down the hallway, leaving an amused teacher behind her.

* * *

Usagi stood staring the door leading into her first class, Mad Science. It sounded a bit too intimidating for her tastes. And she'd never been very good at science. She was trying to work up the nerve to knock when the door was flung open in front of her.

"Do you intend to rudely loiter in the threshold for the entire duration of class?"

Usagi could only gape at the man who had spoken. He had the biggest head she had ever seen in her life. She wondered if he was born that way, and suddenly felt very sorry for his mother. Ouch…

He frowned down at her expectantly, "Well…?"

"Anno, no sir?" Usagi flushed under his gaze and followed him into the classroom.

"Class, this most recent interruption is our newest student, Miss Usagi Tsukino," he gestured to where she stood awkwardly in front of the rows of filled desks. Idly, Usagi noted that his pronunciation of her name was perfect. "Fortuitously enough, we have one freshly vacated seat next to Mr. Stronghold. Mr. Stronghold please raise your hand so that your new lab partner is able to locate you."

Usagi looked up to see Will's familiar, smiling face and felt her whole body relax. She grinned as she hopped onto the stool beside his, "I am happy to see you! I thought I would not know anyone in my classes."

"Good thing I'm here then," he leaned over conspiratorially, "Just to warn you though, I totally suck in this class."

His shining aura of wonderfulness in this time of scholastic despair suddenly dimmed, cracked, and crumbled to dust. Usagi mourned the loss of her glorious hero. Will just looked sheepish.

"Miss Tsukino, Mr. Stronghold, this is not a social hour."

Both teens jumped when they noticed the gigantic-headed teacher looming over them.

"As of now, Miss Tsukino, you are extremely behind in the curriculum," he gave her a measuring look, "Pay close attention to today's lesson and see me after class."

"Yes sir," Usagi murmured, feeling herself shrink. This teacher was kind of scary. He glared at her for a moment longer before sweeping back to the front of the class.

Will leaned over again, "Don't worry Bunny, Professor Medulla always likes to seem intimidating."

Usagi gave him a small smile, happy for the reassurance. Even still, she tried her best to pay attention to the entire class. This teacher, Professor Medulla, seemed very strict. She tried her best to keep up, but got lost somewhere around the explanation of the core construction differences between a freeze ray and a shrink ray. By the time the bell rang an hour later, she nearly cried in relief. A moment longer and her eyes would have crossed. She stuffed her things into her bag and eased her way up to Professor Medulla's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

The man looked up, "Yes, Miss Tsukino." He reached across his desk for a large stack of papers, "I have assembled a work packet which, once completed, will have you fully caught up with the rest of the class." He plopped the thick pile down in front of her with a thump, "I expect it to be finished and turned in by Friday."

"This Friday?" Usagi squeaked.

"Yes this Friday, Miss Tsukino," Professor Medulla deadpanned, "Now off to your next class."

Usagi grabbed the stack and felt like crying. It had to be five centimeters thick. She walked out the door to see Will waiting for her. He eyed the pile of papers in her arms.

"What's that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Make-up work," she sighed back.

"Ouch. Well what's your next class? I'll walk you to it," he pulled the work packet out of her hands, holding it like it weighed nothing. With his super-strength, it surely was nothing.

Usagi pulled her folded schedule out of her pocket, "It says I have History of Heroes."

"Really?" both Will's eyebrows shot up, "Lemme see your schedule."

Usagi handed it off to him cautiously, wondering what about History of Heroes had shocked him so much.

"Hey we have the same classes," he grinned handing the paper back to her, "Well except for our specialty classes, but we don't have the same powers so that's expected."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Usagi beamed, "Now I will know someone in my classes."

"Speaking of, let's get going before we're late."

Usagi gasped and grabbed his hand. Anyone might have guessed she was the one with super-strength as she hauled Will down the corridor…in the wrong direction. But as they came bolting back, Usagi tossed over Will's shoulder, it became clear. He was the strong one. She had the bad sense of direction.

* * *

Usagi made a show of straightening her clothes when Will plopped her down outside of their classroom. She was happy she'd worn leggings with her skirt, otherwise the entire student body would have gotten a great view of her panties.

"Hey don't be like that," Will chuckled, "I got us here on time, didn't I?"

Usagi frowned and kept fussing with her clothes, "Please warn me next time you want to toss me over your shoulder like a sack…"

Will laughed loudly and reached out, brushing some imaginary dirt from her shoulders. He gave her another grin and walked past her into the classroom. Usagi felt her face heat up as he left. Shaking her head abruptly, she turned and followed Will into the classroom. Of course she was blushing. After being carried like that, who wouldn't. It wasn't anything that needed much thought. She slipped through the door and sitting at the desk was the teacher she'd run over earlier.

"Professor Boy…" she hesitated stepping up to his desk, in case he was still mad.

"Ah, Miss Tsukino," he looked up at her with a warm smile, "Welcome. Did you have any trouble finding this class?"

Usagi shook her head, already feeling more comfortable than she did in her last class, "No, Professor. Will actually helped me find it."

They both looked up to see Will staring back at them from his seat. He grinned sheepishly at being caught and started shifting things around on his desk. Usagi brought a hand up to discreetly cover her giggles.

"Well since you two are already acquainted," the teacher chuckled a bit, "go ahead and take the seat beside Mr. Stronghold."

Usagi plopped down next to Will for the second time that day.

"Two times in a row," he grinned, "today's your lucky day, Bunny"

"I guess," she leaned over to him, "so do you totally suck in this class too?"

He frowned at her, "Haha, you're hilarious."

She flashed him her sweetest smile and turned her attention back to Professor Boy. This class, History of Heroes, turned out to be far more interesting than mad science. Besides being easier on her brain, Professor Boy was a much nicer teacher than the guy with the huge head. She hoped he was easier on the make-up assignments too.

* * *

"Alright heroes! Welcome to Flight 101!"

Coach Boomer's voice echoed across the field. It was a bit much for first thing after lunch. The Flight 101 class stood atop a large platform, at least 20 meters off the ground. The other class, Alternate Ascension Methods, was gathered on another slightly lower platform nearby. Usagi looked at the group longingly, wishing she was in that class with Professor Boy. He was so much nicer than Coach Boomer.

"Alright," Coach Boomer activated the jet pack he wore, "everybody in the air!"

One by one her classmates rose off the platform using whatever powers allowed them to fly.

"Come on Bunny," Will urged as he hovered off to her side.

"Anno, I think I will just watch for today," she stammered, not ready to showcase this power in front of so many strangers, "I will try it in the next class."

"TSUKINO!" the coach's resounding voice nearly sent her leaping off the platform, "I SAID IN THE AIR!"

"Anno, Coach…I was hoping to use today to observe the…"

"NOW!"

Usagi felt her hair flutter behind her with the force of his shout. Letting out a defeated sigh, she focused her attention inside herself. Her powers always appeared to be a tangle of colored lights massed together into a ball. It was hard pulling one out from the others. The ones she used most were the easiest, the blue string for ice and the purple healing stood out against the others. The one for flight was a lot harder to locate, especially because there were three of them knotted closely together and tangled around others for completely unrelated powers. Knowing the coach was getting more impatient by the moment, Usagi reached in and grabbed. She hoped whatever she pulled to the surface was the right power.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

And clearly she was wrong. She turned her attention back to the scowling face of Coach Boomer and heard a few of her classmates snickering around her.

"Tsukino, what is this?" he gestured behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see what mistake she'd made this time. Off her right shoulder hung a sleek wing with black feathers, like a crow's wing. Off her left shoulder hung a purple-hued butterfly wing. Usagi felt her stomach drop.

"Anno, sorry Coach Boomer!" she stammered, "Let me try again!"

She focused again, moving a green thread to get to the flight bundle. Coming back to reality, she saw a smoking scorch mark along the platform and one broad, white-feathered wing to go with the butterfly wing. She tried two more times before Coach Boomer got tired of her screw-ups and made her sit out for the rest of the class. She watched the others practice aerial skills while she sat and picked at her blue and orange gym uniform. This sucked. It wasn't her fault she was no good a flying. How often would you really get to practice that power outside of school anyway? Never, that's how often. She glanced over to see how Professor Boy's class was faring.

The group of students stood on the platform while Professor Boy activated his own jet pack. From where she sat, Usagi thought it looked a lot older than the one Coach Boomer wore. Just as the thought left her mind, the pack gave a violent jerk and shot the flailing professor high into the air. His shouts could barely be heard over the rumbling of the machine before it sputtered then went silent, leaving the man to hang in the sky for one heart-stopping moment. Then he plummeted to the ground.

Usagi dove off the platform before anyone else could move. In an instant, she had her arms wrapped around Professor Boy. The sole white thread in her bundle of powers leapt free and white wings burst from her back in a shower of feathers. She flapped them a few times, but they were too close to the ground for her to stop their descent. She could only slow them down.

"Hold on Professor," she called as she wrapped her wings around both of them.

They slammed into the field, her entire body jarring with the force. She kept her white wings close as they tumbled across the field, rebounding off the ground a couple times before rolling to a stop. White hot pain stole all her senses and Usagi felt rubbing against her cheek. She tried to take a breath, something metallic filling her mouth as her vision darkened around the edges. She forced her eyes open to look for the professor. He lay a little away from her, unmoving, and she feared she hadn't saved him at all. After a moment, though, he stirred and lifting his head to look around in confusion. He was alright. Good. Her eyes were so heavy. And everything hurt so much. And she couldn't breathe without that nasty taste in her mouth. She heard someone call her name, it sort of sounded like Will's voice. But she slipped into unconsciousness before she could answer.

* * *

There was a girl. A little girl. A child with bubblegum pink hair. She was falling. Falling so fast. And if Usagi didn't catch her, she was going to die. Usagi reached, stretching her body further than she could've imagined and finally wrapped her arms around the child.

"Don't worry Chibi-Usa, I've got you."

* * *

Usagi woke with a start. She was laying on something softer than whatever she remembered being pressed against her face. That girl…that dream…something she had forgotten…

"Bunny…are you alright?"

Will suddenly appeared at her side, eyes wide and brows drawn together. What catastrophe she'd caused this time to have him standing over her like this?

"You're in the nurse's office, Bunny," Will said, his voice sounding a little shaky, "Do you remember what happened?"

It all came rushing back to her at once. Professor Boy. The jet pack!

"Professor Boy," she gasped out, "is he…"

"He's fine young lady," a hand firmly shoved Will out of view and an old woman took his place, "only a broken arm. A miracle considering the fall you two took."

Usagi settled down at that but the woman frowned and continued, "You on the other hand weren't so lucky. Three broken ribs, a shattered collar bone, broken arm, wrist, and hand, fractured pelvis, and broken leg. I'm surprised you're even awake."

Usagi cringed at the details, "How did I get here?"

"Why Mr. Stronghold brought you in," the nurse looked over to where Will was standing, "And good thing too, you were in terrible shape."

Usagi finally took a good look at Will. His body was tense and his expression was unreadable. His eyes bore into hers and she looked away, suddenly noticing the blood covering the front of his gym uniform.

"Will, you are hurt!" Usagi attempted to get to him.

"Oh no," the nurse held out a firm hand to stop her, "that blood is all yours." Will flinched and looked away.

"Now hold still so I can take a look at your injuries and see how to set them," the woman pulled off her glasses and looked over Usagi's body with a weird light shining from her eyes. The nurse frowned after a moment and scanned Usagi again.

Will surged forward, "Nurse Spex, what's wrong?"

Usagi held her breath, hoping nothing too terrible had happened to her because of her rescue attempt.

"Nothing," Nurse Spex took a step back and slipped her glasses back on, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

Usagi released the breath she'd been holding as Will gasped out an incredulous "What?"

"Let me guess," the nurse looked at Usagi over the tops of her glasses, "your power is healing."

"Anno, yes," Usagi responded sheepishly, "it is one of them."

Nurse Spex nodded, "Well that explains it, you must've healed while you were out cold for three hours. Can you sit up? Do you feel any pain?"

Usagi pushed herself up off of the bed. She saw Will move to help her, but the nurse stopped him again.

"No ma'am," Usagi smiled hesitantly, "no pain at all."

"Well that does it," Nurse Spex moved away from the bed, "I'll write notes excusing each of you from the classes you missed."

The woman shuffled over to her desk across the room, leaving Usagi and Will by the bed. Usagi swung her legs off the side but one glance down at herself had her frowning. As ugly as the uniform was to start, the rips, dirt, and blood only made it worse.

"That was stupid."

Usagi glanced up at Will. He looked back at her with that unreadable expression again, "That was stupid, Bunny. You could've been killed."

Usagi felt her face heat up, "It was not stupid. Someone had to help Professor Boy. He would have died from that fall."

"And you were so sure you wouldn't?" he whispered harshly, "Was that whole thing in flight class just a joke?"

"No, it was not a joke," Usagi bit back, "I can not always find the right power the first time…"

"Exactly!" he grabbed her shoulders, "What were you thinking just jumping in like that?"

"I did not think, I just jumped. I jumped and I flew and I saved Professor Boy with my stupid powers." The weight of what she had done suddenly hit her. She felt an immense happiness bubbling up from deep inside and laughed. "I saved him. I saved Professor Boy. Oh, Will, I was a hero today. A real hero, for the first time in my life!"

"Bunny…"

"But thank you for taking care of me, and I'm sorry I made you worry," she smiled warmly at him, "You are a good friend."

He stared at her, mouth slack. She nearly laughed again but Nurse Spex walked back up to them. Will jumped away as if he'd been shocked, face turning pink. Usagi frowned as he stood there awkwardly. He hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"Well here you are you two," Nurse Spex handed each of them a pass, "Change your clothes before you go home. No need to worry your parents with those bloody clothes."

"Thanks Nurse Spex," Will grabbed the slip of paper, avoiding Usagi's eyes as he rushed out of the infirmary.

"Will…"

"Usagi!" Layla rushed in, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried." She clutched whatever she held in her arms as her eyes glistened, "You hit the ground so hard and there was so much blood. We were all so scared. Especially Will. He tried to catch you, but couldn't make it in time. And then you…he was there before anyone else could get to you. I've never seen him move so fast."

Usagi glanced off after Will before turning back to give a reassuring smile to her red-haired friend, "I'm fine now Layla. I only needed to give my healing powers a chance to work."

"Hey you two."

Both girls looked up as Maj walked in, Usagi's school bag over one shoulder. She nodded at Usagi, "Glad to see you're alright Usa. You had us worried."

Usagi felt her face heat up. She hadn't meant to cause so much trouble.

"Layla," Maj cocked her head at the other girl, "give her her clothes so she can change before we miss the bus."

Layla yelped and shoved the bundle she held into Usagi's arms. Before she could wrap her mind around anything, she found herself shielded behind a curtain.

"Come on Usa," Maj called, "before we miss the bus."

"Maj, don't rush her," Layla urged, "she just had a near-death experience."

"And she looks fine to me. Besides, how are we supposed to get home if we miss the bus?"

Usagi held still listening to their banter before slipping back out of her uniform with a giggle. It wouldn't do to have them miss the bus.

She could figure out later why Will was acting so strangely.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I worked myself into a corner, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me. I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll try to get the next chapters out more quickly.

Yuriko Hino


End file.
